A New Start
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: Emma Swan was perfectly happy with her life after defeating Zelena. Her and Killian were together, the town was at peace... Until an unexpected surprise has Emma facing fears she thought she left behind long ago
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan could honestly say she never imagined herself in bed with Captain Hook. She sat atop of her love, riding him and enjoying every second of it. She pressed kisses along his sharp, handsome jawline, loving the way his dark stubble felt to her mouth. He was rubbing her back, touching her perfect breasts, letting Emma have full control. She had never had such an attentive lover, and he felt so good, fully inside of her. She was surprised he fit, he was large, he had better be for all the innuendo for his sword he had thrown around. He fit her perfectly, like he was made for her. Emotionally, he was what she needed as well. Someone who would never leave her. Killian always came back for Emma and he has never let her down.

Thank God Regina had Henry for tonight. Memories restored after the defeat of Zelena, Henry came to terms with everything that had happened, but he had to go through the painful process of mourning for Neal. He and Rumplestiltskin were able to bond over this. Both being unable to properly mourn Neal at the time of his death. Henry, however was now happily readjusting to life in Storybrooke.

"I never thought of how enjoyable activities on my own back would be, Swan," he smirked, rubbing her thighs. She leaned down and captured his mouth with her own, tongues wrestling with one another. She began to increase the pace at which she was rocking her hips, her head thrown back in ecstacy as they both came, him spilling inside of her. She collapsed on top of him, exhausted by the multiple rounds they went at.

"Well, I certainly feel your sword everytime," she smirked, curling up beside him, resting her head on his chizzled chest.

"It's a good thing the lad isn't here. Wouldn't do him very good to hear screaming like that," he smirked, stroking her back. Emma slapped his chest and looked up at him. "I love you," he whispered, gazing into her captivating green eyes.

"I love you too," she said. She drifted off into sleep, curled up at his side. Perfectly content with their life.

_**Two and a half months later**_

Emma had run to the door after she got the text from Ruby saying she was there. She opened the door and greeted her brunette friend. Had on the usual red short and a black tank top. She looked cautiously at Emma and handed her the paper bag.

"Any reason you couldn't get this yourself?" Ruby asked.

"Sneezy owns the pharmacy. Me purchasing one of these may quickly get back to my parents, and that at the moment is something I do not want. Thanks, Ruby, I owe you big time," she said.

"No problem. Good luck," Ruby said, departing the loft. Thankfully her parents had bought a home at the time of the birth of her brother, James. She was alone and could get this over with. Reaching into the bag she pulled out the little pink box.

_Let's do this thing _she thought to herself. Entering the bathroom.

The next two minutes were agony. Emma had missed her period for the past month and was late on this one. She knew she was being stupid, there were very few reasons women her age missed their period, but she didn't know how to react to the obvious assumption she had made.

Pacing back and fourth in her bathroom wasn't helping her. It made her even more anxious. She tugged at her black v-neck, looking at her swollen, tender breasts and the round shape her usually taught stomach was taking on. She pulled up the black leggings hiding the well, and looked down. Two blue lines stared reflected back at her. She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

She should've known her suspicions were right. Of course they were. But she was evading it because, well, things were so good. Everyone was happy, there was no evil doer trying to mess with anyone's lives. Killian and her had never spoken about children. Or marriage. They were just happy to finally be together and have peace. Obviously, they had sex. A lot.

And now she was pregnant. Or was she? She knew she may have been kidding herself, but those tests aren't always accurate. Her best bet would be to go to the doctor. Her breasts could've been swollen because of her period and she could've just been gaining some weight. Heading into their bedroom and pulling open the oak dresser, she pulled out a huge gray sweater and grabbed her car keys.

When she arrived at the hospital, she peered around to see if she saw anyone she knew. She walked up to the brunette receptionist, who looked up at her with bored brown eyes.

"I need to see Dr. Whale,"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I-"

"What makes you think you can just barge in and Dr. Whale will take you right away?"

"Listen, lady, I-"

"Emma!"

Emma whipped around to see Whale approaching, out of the corners of her eye, she saw Ruby exiting the building through the back. _She better have kept her mouth shut, _thought to herself.

"Can we talk in your office?" He nodded and led her to his office and shut the door.

"Everything okay?"

"So," she began slowly, taking a deep breath. " I took a pregnancy test and it was positive,"

"Okay."

"I just, I... I wanted to get confirmation from a doctor rather than a little stick that I peed on," she shrugged. He nodded.

"Well, they usually are accurate, but you never know. Can I see your stomach?" She nodded and lifted up her sweater so he could feel he stomach.

"Well, it feels like it's pregnancy rather than anything else, but obviously, let's take a urine sample and we'll make sure." he said, handing her a cup. More Pee. Great.

When she came back with her sample, he handed it off to a nurse.

"Shouldn't take more than a few minutes. Have a seat."

"When was your last period?"

"Uhm, two, almost three months ago?"

"You're sexually active?" he chuckled. "That's a stupid question, seeing as who you're with," Emma scowled at him.

"I'm sorry, but also you're obviously sexually active if you're worried about a pregnancy. You don't use any protection?"

"Well, I have birth control, but I may have forgotten to take it a few times." Emma said, twirling a blonde curl in around her finger. "Killian doesn't like condoms," she stutters, awkwardly. "They never had anything like that in the enchanted forest after all." Whale nodded and the nurse came back in carrying papers, after handing them to Whale, she scurried out.

"Well, Emma, you are pregnant. You're about ten weeks along, so it's pretty early on. If you want to make an appointment in two weeks, we'll do an ultrasound." She nodded.

"Should you see my parents, or Killian, don't mention this. I don't want this to spread around," Whale agreed and she thanked him and left.

When she got home she realized how tired she was. She changed into some shorts and a tank top and fell into bed. It was only five o'clock but she was so fatigued. She drifted off into a less than peaceful sleep.

_She was back in jail. Sitting on the cold floor, holding the pregnancy test. Alone. Neal left her. She didn't have anyone in the world to look out for her. How was she supposed to look out for someone who would depend totally on her? _

"_Take deep breaths Emma!" the doctor instructed. She felt like she was dying. The pain was unbearable and she felt completely alone. The nurse was holding her hand but no one else was there for her. No one who loved her. Then he was born. Her son. She didn't look at him. She heard him crying. _

"_Emma?" She shook her head, crying. The nurse whispered to the doctor who was still holding the wailing baby._

"_Just so you know, Emma, you can change your mind," the doctor said._

"_No, I can't be a mother." she whimpered. Her son was carried off and her heart shattered. She wanted him, but she couldn't give him his best chance. What if she couldn't give this one it's best chance? Don't fail the next one..._

"Emma, love, wake up," she was shaken awake. "You were tossing and turning, are you alright?" Killian asked, his face concerned. She looked over at the clock, it was already nine. She was sweaty and her breathing was heavy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare. How was your day?" she asked.

"It was quite good. Henry had quite a good time running around with Robin and his merry men. Roland was practically attached to Henry's side," he chuckled. "I suppose, being step-brothers, it is a quite good that they get along so well. He did elect to spend the night with Regina, however," he said, eying Emma, "Which means we can have a little fun of our own," he said, his eyes locking with hers as he removed his shirt and laid on top of her and kissed her jawline, eliciting a moan from her, and his mouth trailed down to her breasts, kissing the cleavage that spilled out of her tank top. Emma wanted him to continue, him simply doing this to her made her flush, but she had to tell him. His hook was about to tear through her tank top when she blurted out

"I'm pregnant," That stopped him right in his tracks. He sat up. His eyes darted to hers and then to her stomach, noticing the slight bulge, and then back to her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded pulling her knees up to her chest, tears welling in her eyes. Killian looked quite crestfallen. "You don't look pleased." he murmured.

"We'd never talked about kids." she whispered. "Everything was going so well, and I didn't want this to ruin us,"

"Why would this ruin us, Emma? The thought of you carrying my child brings me the greatest happiness. My happiness always comes from you, love." Killian comforted, pulling her close to him and kissing her head. "I cannot wait to meet the product of our love. Because just like their mummy, they'll be the product of true love." He stopped for a moment, "Unless you're unhappy carrying my child," he said, his eyes darkening. She shifted to face him.

"No! If I'm having anyone's child, it had better be yours. It's just, last time I was pregnant, I gave birth alone, in jail."

"This is nothing like when you had Henry. You were still a child,"

"What if I fail this one? I gave Henry away. I was never a mother to him until her was eleven. I didn't even raise him. I have fake memories of raising him. I never even held him when he was born," she whimpered, the tears falling down her cheek.

"Emma Swan, you are the best mother I have ever seen. You would fight hell and high water to make sure you get back to your son. If you recall, when we met, you locked me up in a giant's castle to ensure your return to him. I have never seen a mother more dedicated to her child than you." he said like he knew nothing else to be truer. She looked at him. Grateful.

"Well," she said sniffling, pulling him to her on the bed, "I don't know what I was worried about," she smiled. He kissed her tenderly on the mouth, and she settled her head under his chin. She traces the scars on his dark haired chest with her index finger.

"Well, I did tell you."

"Hmm?"

"When I jabbed you with my sword you would feel it. Look at where it's gotten us!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Content to be in the arms of her love. His hand snaked around and rested upon the tiny bump that had signaled the life they had created together.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I've already gotten this big." Emma murmured poking her now protruding belly. It was no significantly big enough to the point where you could see it. Emma however, had been hiding it under large shirts, wanting to make sure she got out of the first trimester before telling people.

"I read that your second pregnancy, you gain more weight faster." she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was in a black bra and hadn't put on a shirt quite yet, too fixated on her stomach. She was going for her first ultrasound today and then she and Killian would tell everyone tonight at the diner. Henry wanted everyone to get together and enjoy dinner at least once a week, all of his family in one room.

"Strong little one in there." Killian proudly boasted, caressing his hand across her belly. She'd finally managed to get him into some normal clothes, a black v-neck and jeans. Smiling, she grabbed a big blue hoodie, and slipped it on over a black blouse and they headed out the door to the Hospital.

Whale came in, holding Emma's charts and explained the process only confusing Killian. Emma and Whale both smiled because it was very hard to explain how they could see inside her body without magic.

"We'll start out with an abdominal ultrasound, but sometimes it's hard to see the baby, so if that happens we'll go with the wand." Whale explained. Killian seemed confused at the use of the word wand, but Emma touched his arm and shook her head. Whale lifted Emma's shirt and squirted the gel onto her stomach and took out the little scanner. Killian was perplexed by this and even more so looking at the image that popped up on the screen.

"I'm not an expert on this strange machine, but aren't we supposed to see something?"

"It may take a minute to find the baby," Whale said, moving the scanner along Emma's abdomen. Still nothing on the screen. Emma's heart began to race, nervousness overwhelming her. Was everything alright? Had she done something wrong?

"Sometimes it's hard to see anything that way. The baby could be hiding. It's still very small, about two inches, so it's very easy for it to hide." Whale explained, sensing Emma's nerves. He angled the scanner and moved it slightly.

"Ah, there he is." Whale said as they were reassured by the strong, steady, thud of the heartbeat of their child.

"There's the baby. Just playing hide and seek with us," Whale laughed. " You can see his little legs. It's just now starting to look like a little person now."

Killian was in awe at this. Not particularly the strange machine, but that this small little thing was something they made through their love and would be a product of.

"He? You keep saying him and he, and his," Emma asked

"Oh, I just don't call them it's. You can't tell the gender until twenty weeks. The baby is growing normally. Your body is doing well, looks like you have a tough placenta like your mother." Emma and Killian just give him a strange look.

"Anyways," he said trying to change the subject "Any pain or bleeding?"

"Occasional cramps, but other than that and the morning sickness, nothing too bad." Whale nodded and jotted the information down.

"Since everything is normal, I'm just going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and schedule an appointment in eight weeks. I'll be able to do an ultrasound and we can see the sex." Whale explained, filling our a prescription for Emma.

"That went well."

"Aye, but I'm still confused as to how these bloody machines work," Killian muttered as they got into the car. Emma threw the large hoodie in the back, ready to show everyone the little surprise.

"It's about bloody time we show this off," he smirked as they drove to Granny's. When they parked, Emma took a deep breath. Obviously, no one had known and it's going to be very interesting to see everyone's reaction. Looking through the diner windows, she saw everyone waiting. Henry was with David and Mary-Margaret who had James in her arms. At the next table over where Robin and Regina, Roland perched on Regina's lap, happily chatting about something. Belle and Gold were next to each other, huddled together in a booth. Henry joined them quickly. Gold had fully embraced "Grandpa Mode". Tugging on her form hugging blouse, Emma smiled at Killian.

"After you, love." he said, opening the door for her and bowing to her. She rolled her eyes and walked in, smiling from ear to ear. David and Mary-Margaret smiled at Emma and walked toward her and stopped in their tracks, staring at the bump. Everyone's eyes fell on Emma's bump.

"Surprise!" Emma giggled. She was bubbly. How could she not be? She was having a child with her love. Everyone was safe and happy. Things were perfect.

"Emma, I think you ate too much ice cream!" Roland informed her. Regina laughed at this while Robin looked mortified. Emma laughed and put her face in her hands.

"Roland, Emma didn't have too much ice cream. She's having a baby," Regina explained to the four year old. "She's only gonna get bigger."

"Why?"

"Because the baby will grow in her tummy." Regina said, smiling at Emma. Emma really enjoyed seeing Regina with Roland. He needed a mother and Regina had majorly adjusted to becoming a good one for Henry, and for Roland.

"How'd the baby get in there?" Everyone froze. Killian was about to make some remark, but Emma jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"That's a conversation for another time." Robin said. He slid out of the boots and clapped Killian on the back. "Ruby, let's get some beer for Killian. He'll soon be swapping beer bottles for baby bottles." Robin said laughing with Killian. Mary Margaret and David still stood where they were, their mouths hanging open. James, dressed in a little blue jumper, giggled when he saw Emma and reached out for her. He was a year and a half old, and very cute. He had David's eyes and dark hair, a few shade's lighter than Mary Margaret's.

"You're pregnant?" David stuttered. Obviously, she was a grown woman. Her and Killian were in a relationship. They lived together. This confirmed what made David cringe. Emma smiled, snuggling Jame's head. "Yep. Three months."

Snow smiled and pulled Emma in for a hug, and took a fussy James to have his diaper changed. Henry came up to Emma hugging her as Killian rejoined them.

'So, you're really having a baby?" Henry asked. He had always wanted a sibling. Albeit, he never thought his mother would be in a relationship with Captain Hook and have a child with him. Then again, he could never have thought anything in his life would turn out the way it did.

"Yep. You're going to have a brother or sister in a few months." Emma smiled, ruffling his hair. David pat Killian on the back.

"A word?" David said. Killian nodded and followed David away from the group. Emma was left talking Ruby and a very excited Henry.

"Ready to be a father?" David asked. There was something serious in his tone. His arms folded against his chest.

'Well, I've been trying with Henry, and apparently doing as a good job, as Emma said. Am I absolutely prepared? No, but I believe that will come with time." David listened carefully to him, nodding his head.

"I just want Emma to be happy. I want her to enjoy the experience that having a child brings. She never got that." David looked over to Henry. "Neal wasn't there for her." Killian's mind shot back to Baelfire at the mention of him. His abandonment of Emma shattered her.

"I will always be there for Emma. I will never leave her side." Killian vowed. David nodded again and smiled at Killian.

"Good, because if you hurt her, I hurt you." Killian smiled.

"The only screams I cause her are those of pleasure." he winked. David, scowling, shoved him.

"Don't push your luck, mate." he growled. Killian could never resist poking fun at Prince Charming.

"When's she supposed to be born?"

"She?" Henry shrugged. "I bet it's going to be a girl."

"Why?" Emma asked. Again, Henry shrugged, "Just a feeling." Emma took a sip of her coco, enjoying the warmth and the sweet cinnamon. Ruby and Belle walked over, Belle grabbing Emma into a big hug.

"Congratulations, Emma!" Belle said. "You should come by the library and I'll find you some books on prenatal care and pregnancy." Belle suggested, being her ever helpful, friendly self. Emma smiled and nodded.

"We're throwing you a baby shower!" Ruby declared. "This baby is a strong one, I can hear the heartbeat."

"Right, wolf." Emma said. Henry smiled at the giggling women, as his grandfather, Mr. Gold walked up and smiled down at him.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said. "Congratulations Emma. Henry, I'm sure you're excited to be a big brother."

"So excited."

"He'll be a great one." Belle said. She took Gold's arm and they returned to their booth. Emma looked around, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Seeing the happiness in the room was great. She finally had the family she always wanted, and the family that was wonderful for Henry. It would soon only get bigger.

**Kinda went all over the place, but I wanted everyone to interact and be all cute. Yes, more to come from this. Hopefully soon. I have some ideas in this blonde head of mine. Please review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in their bed, steam filling in from the bathroom, where Killian was showering, Emma felt like she only needed one thing. Sex. It had been on her mind all week. She was four months pregnant now. She read that her hormones may be out of control, but she, being the skeptic that she is, doubted she'd feel anything more than her usual sex drive. Boy, was she wrong. Her eyes followed him intently as he wrapped the towel around his waist, dripping wet, muscles exposed.

"Like what you see, love? Never mind, obviously," he said, gesturing to her stomach, "You absolutely love what you see" he smirked, grabbing clothes from the dresser. She did love what she saw, standing up she prowled over to him and grabbed him and shoved him forcefully on the bed.

"Emma," he warned. He hadn't particularly been on his usual behavior. He didn't want to harm her or the baby, but he had no idea how much her body ached for him. She pulled off the blouse she was wearing and threw it onto the floor, exposing her breasts, which had only gotten bigger during her pregnancy. Colliding her mouth with his, she grabbed his hand and placed it onto her breast.

"Killian," she said airily, "You have no idea how much I need this." She kissed him harder after that, tongues fighting for dominance. He wasn't resisting much, and she felt the evidence of his approval of the situation.

"Emma, we really-" he was cut off by her shushing him, putting a finger to his lip as she grazed down, pressing kisses to his muscular torso. Pulling off the white towel, revealing his erection, she smirked.

"You obviously like what you see," she said, taking him in her hand, causing him an intake of breath. Emma knew the affect she had on him, and sometimes, it was just too good not to enjoy. Slowly, she took his cock into her mouth. Tongue wrapping around it, she skillfully bobbed her head at a steady pace, taking him into her mouth. Killian's hand tangled into her hair, clearly enjoying every second of this even though he tried to resist her.

Emma was enjoying this just as much as he was. She began to take him deeper into her mouth, her mouth nearly coming into contact with his skin.

"Fuck, Emma." he whispered. Emma's pace increased, bobbing her head quickly, her tongue lavishing his cock. She knew he would come soon. She gazed up at him, his eyes making contact with hers, he smiled as he came into her mouth.

"I forgotten how perfect your head looks between my legs, love." he pants.

"We' aren't finished." Emma whispered. She sat up, still in shorts, which she pointed out.

"Gonna do something about these?" Giving her a devilish grin, he slid his hook up her thigh, gently leaving a tingling sensation as her shorts were removed, the panties, he merely cut straight through them and flung them away. Gently, he switched positions, putting himself on top.

"Are you sure you want to do this, love?" He questioned, feeling her swollen belly touch his own stomach. Emma nodded fervently. He obliged his love as she lifted a leg onto his shoulder and he thrust into her, satisfying the ache she had been nursing all week. He kissed her lips and trailed down her neck to her beautiful breasts. Her took a nipple into his mouth and lightly nipped it.

"A shame I'll have to share these soon." Killian said, his hips grinding into hers. Emma would've had a clever response to that, but she was too busy enjoying the sensations between her legs. With her leg draped over her shoulder, he was in the perfect position to completely fill her up. Emma could feel the warmness pool in her belly as she finally reached her peak, she screamed out Killian. He soon came after her, and pulled out of her. Emma sighed happily and pulled close to him and put her head on his chest.

"See? That wasn't so hard... Well, difficult I should say." Emma giggled. "I felt plenty of hardness." He gave her a smile.

"You are awfully hard to resist, Swan." She smiled at him, knowing full well he could never resist his Swan.

"Mom?"

_Shit._ "Cover up!" Emma hissed. She heard Henry's approaching footsteps and the door of the loft opening. Henry walked in and crinkled his nose.

"A little late to be in bed, isn't it?" He asked.

"Henry, you forgot your-" the sound of high heels entering the loft, followed by a man's boot steps.

"For God's sake, Emma." Regina said, giving one of her famous eye rolls. Robin covered Roland's eyes, not that he even thought more of it then the couple sleeping in. Regina, in a royal blue top and black jeans. Her heels, blood red, clacked with every move she took.

"Well, m'lady, she's already pregnant, what more shenanigans could they get into?" Robin smirked, still covering Roland's eyes. Emma cursed the open space that was their loft.

"I'm gonna... I should... I'm gonna go somewhere else." Henry stated awkwardly. Since he was now a teenager, he had been given the talk. By Killian. With the help of David. Emma didn't want Henry's talk to involve innuendos that may scar him for life. Henry, probably had a grasp of what the adults were doing, but as Emma can tell you, the image of your parents having sex is not welcome in one's head.

"A little thing called knocking would be appreciated." Emma said, her face blushing.

"Knocking? Once you enter the loft, it's basically a bedroom. Never mind where you'll put a nursery." Regina huffed. "Anyways, Henry forgot his bag." she said, placing the bag onto the kitchen counter.

"Well, we'll be on our way now. Apologies for interrupting." Robin said, carrying his son in his arms and taking Regina's hand into his own as they departed.

"Maybe we should move into a house." Emma said.

"And leave your precious loft?" Killian feigned sadness. He had agreed long ago that living with a young boy and having many people in and out of the loft at all hours was too much of a risk for him.

"Where would we put a nursery?" She asked. There was the bottom floor and then there was the top floor, where Henry slept.

"Love, if it's a new house you want, it's a new house you shall receive. Besides, we may need more rooms if you keep pouncing on me the way you did." he smiled, cockily. Emma rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Her safe place was with him. They just needed _more_ space.

**Mainly smut with a small amount of plot. Hehehe, I have plans though. Some may be wondrous, some may be cruel. First time delving into smut, too too much, so I hope I did well! Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

"It says here," Belle began reading off of the page with a matter of fact voice, "That your baby should be around four inches long and weigh three to five ounces. Oh, the ears have bones now!" Belle said, as if it was the cutest thing in the world. There were all in Emma's loft, enjoying a girls day. Belle had brought books for Emma.

Ruby looked over at Emma with a baffled expression. "Why is that so cute?" Belle giggled, looking at her friends. She walked over to Emma and sat down next to her. "That means the baby should be able to hear you." Emma looked down at her stomach. "Hi, baby. Could you please stop using my bladder as a trampoline?" The girls laughed and Ruby jumped off from her perch on the kitchen counter and scurried over to the women sitting on the couch. She keeled down Emma's stomach.

"Hi, baby! I'm your aunt Ruby. You and I are going to have so much fun!" Ruby giggled. Belle and Ruby were doting on Emma during her pregnancy. Emma felt that Belle was a little wistful, wishing for a family of her own.

"The baby is also growing eyelashes, hair and taste buds." Emma looked down at her stomach in surprise. She never paid attention in health class, so having Belle around to inform her of what was happening in her body was pretty useful.

"I wanna get pregnant." Ruby stated. Emma's eyes widened and she looked to an equally surprised Belle.

"We didn't think things were that serious with you and Whale." Belle stuttered.

"Oh, no! We aren't, but I mean, look at Emma's assets!" Ruby giggled, curling her dark brown hair around her finger. "Your skin is glowing! And your boobs are huge!"

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend could get you some bigger boobs." Emma quipped. Ruby rolled her eyes and passed Emma her snack pf choice, pickles with a side of ranch. "Yeah, you get food like this." Emma said, eating her snack happily. Belle made a disgusted face and put some space between her and her pregnant friend's food.

"Oh!"

"Emma?" The girls both asked in concern.

"No, it's okay. I just felt the baby move for the first time!" she said, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Belle and Ruby smiled. Emma never experienced the happy pregnancy. Now she had everything she didn't have last time: Her true love, her family, and she was confident that she would be the best mother she could be to this baby.

"What do you think, lad?" Killian asked, patting Henry on the shoulder. They stood out side of a three story house that sat by the sea. It was a classically New England house and was blue with dark blue trimming.

"I think it's great!" Henry excitedly agreed. Regina had told Killian if they found a house that was on the market, they could have it. Her arguing was "As long as there are doors so you don't traumatize my son for life, you may have it. Think of it as a baby gift. Besides, not like anyone new moves to Storybrooke." So, Killian took that and ran with it. It was five minutes from town and perfect. Henry would be close enough to school and Regina and the Charmings and there would be much needed privacy and space. It was already elegantly furnished thanks to Regina.

"You picked a good one." David said as he strolled out of the home.

"Nothing too good for my love. And of course the little lad she's carrying."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Henry asked. He had insisted to everyone that Emma was carrying his sister she was carrying.

"Merely a feeling. Do you disagree?" Killian asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I do."

"Care to wager on it?"

"I will!" Charming rolled his eyes at his grandson and son-in-law, but there was a smile on his face as he did it.

"If the baby is a girl, I can get a dog." Henry said.

"A dog?"

"Yep." Henry said, using the situation much to his advantage. He had always wanted a dog of his own, but Regina didn't like pets so he never got one. He settled for visits with Pongo, who was actually about to have a little of puppies with Archie's new dog, Perdita.

"Bloody hell, fine." Killian conceded. Henry had brought up the dog issue to Emma previously, but living in a loft, there wasn't a lot of space for a canine companion.

"And if it's a boy..." he though rubbing his chin, thinking of appropriate deal.

"You have to change diapers at my request for a month."

Henry scowled. "You're on!"

"Why don't we get your mother now? Show her the new home." Killian said excitedly, as they all got into David's truck.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, blindfolded as Killian drove themselves and Henry off somewhere. Yes, she had managed to teach Captain Hook how to drive. One handed. Emma had an impressive resume if she did say so herself. When the car finally stopped and they got out, Emma could tell they were near the beach, she could smell the ocean.

"Killian," she started. She was then scooped up into his arms and carried off. "Guys!"

"Don't worry mom, this is great!"

"Okay, my love. Are you ready?" He asked as he took her blindfold off. She was in a house. Looking out the window she could see the docks, so they weren't too far off. It was beautiful, beautiful shades of dark blue and then the mahogany floors. Decorated in elegantly, older styled furnishings.

"Where are we?"

"Home."

"What?"

"Thank the formerly evil queen. You wanted a house, and I told you, a house you shall have." Killian explained. Emma looked at him and looked at Henry, eyes welling with tears.

"This is perfect. I can't believe you did this."

"Alas, I cannot take all of the credit. Some must be given to Regina and of course Henry."

"Mom, this place is the best. Wait until you see my room. It's up on the third floor and has such a great view of the ocean. Plus, I won't be able to hear the crying when she's born." he said, patting his mother's stomach.

"Again with the she." Henry shrugged and ran upstairs. Emma looked around and noticed all of their things were here.

"Okay, seriously," she said, smiling at her husband "How much magic did Regina do to get all of this stuff here?"

"Actually, that was Gold. Henry persisted at him giving us a hand. He does owe me one after all." he smiled brilliantly to her.

"This is perfect. Thank you." she said placing her head on his chest. He kissed her on the top of her head. "Anything for you."

"Shall we go christen our new bedroom? The doors lock and Henry is a floor above us." He suggested.

Emma rolled her eyes and started up the stairs, dragging him by his hand.

Two Weeks Later

Emma was having trouble sleeping. The baby was moving around wildly and wouldn't calm down.

"Come on, baby. Mom's gotta get some sleep before you get here." She said, rubbing her belly that was covered by her pajama top. Killian stirred next to her. "Mmm, love, what're you doing up?" It was around three in the morning.

"This kid decided to have a party. I'm sorry I woke you." Killian shrugged.

"You look beautiful." he said, the moonlight was flittering into the room, giving Emma a heavenly glow. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"So, you said the baby can hear us?"

"Yep."

"Let's see." Killian lied down next to Emma at the level of her stomach. He pushed back the pajama top and watched her stomach as he could see signs of movement. "Hello, little baby. This is your daddy. I know it's awfully fun to play with mummy, but you need to let her sleep." he said. The baby responded with a strong kick right where his hand rested on Emma's stomach.

"I think she recognizes your voice."

"You think it's a girl as well?" he asked, still smiling. Killian didn't really care whether it was a boy or a girl, he just wanted it to be healthy.

"I'm neutral. Just don't like saying 'it'"

"Daddy. I never thought I'd hear that." he said softly, kissing her stomach and then sitting up and wrapping her in his arms and giving her a loving kiss. She fell back to sleep easily in his arms, the baby suddenly calm.

**Tonight's episode hurt me. So I ran away to fluff land. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Very fluffy. Happy. Next chapter? Not so much. But don't worry my friends! All will be resolved. As will it be resolved in the show, because Captain Swan? True Love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, love," Killian muttered when he lifted his head from the pillow to notice Emma watching him, a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Emma returned, running a hand through her messy blond hair. Her face contorted into pain as she felt her leg cramp up.

"Leg cramp." she muttered. Killian slid down to her leg and massaged it, pressing a kiss to her calve. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. She pulled up her shirt to look at her belly which only kept getting bigger by the day. Five months along and everything had gone smoothly so far.

"Shall we go for a walk on the beach?" He proposed, grabbing a shirt to throw on and pants. Emma nodded. She stayed in her pajamas though. She was pregnant. She was allowed to have pajama days. They tiptoed downstairs even though they didn't have to. Henry wasn't going to be awake or woken up at 7:30 a.m. On a Saturday.

"A house on the water. I wasn't surprised when I smelled the sea salt when you brought us here."

"What can I say? A pirate's life for me. More or less." he shrugged. The sea was calm this morning, the sun peaking out from the horizon.

"Looking back, could you ever have seen this happening?"

"This?" he questioned. Emma nodded.

"No, I couldn't have. When I first met you, my mind was set on avenging Milah. I never thought I could be happy again. That I could love or be loved by anyone." Killian stared out onto the sea, his blue eyes pensive. "I certainly never thought I would be a father."

""Did you want to be?"

"I would've liked to be, yes. Milah did not wish for more children as she had always felt guilty about leaving Baelfire." his voice drifts off as he mentions Bae. Still, it was an unpleasant reminder of the pain that the last year was against the witch.

"Did you ever picture having more children, love?"

"Nope. I didn't think I had room for anyone else but Henry." Emma admitted. She struggled for awhile to adjust to having Henry, but after everything they've been through, she's glad he found her in Boston those years ago.

"I'm glad that we're having a baby though. I get the real memories I never got with Henry."

They smiled and continued walking for a bit. Emma loved the house being on the beach. She loved waking up and feeling the sand in between her toes during her morning walks. She loved seeing Henry play with Roland on the beach. Emma Swan was happy. And the best part? No one was in danger.

Later on that day Emma had promised Ruby she'd swing in the diner and talk to her about some plans she had for a baby shower. She had on a simple white maternity dress and some wedges.

"Ruby, we don't know the gender yet." Emma said. Ruby wanted a party now. Any excuse for a celebration and Ruby was there.

"Emma, you look pale, are you alright?" Ruby inquired handing Emma a water bottle.

"Yeah, just some cramps. Perfectly normal."

"Well, Victor said you can get the gender at five months. And you're five months! Perfect!" Emma rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the water, hoping it would settle the cramps. They only continued and the looked down and saw there was blood in between her legs. She inhaled quickly. _No. No. No! Everything was going perfectly. _

"Ruby. I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Why?" she asked, immediately concerned for her friend. She saw she was looking and and peered over the counter to see what Emma was seeing. She gasped at the blood seeping though her dress.

"I think I might be having a miscarriage."

**Come on, nothing every goes this smoothly for our favorite couple, right? Short chapter! Sorry. More to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't worry, Emma. Everything will be fine." Ruby said as she drove as fast as she could to the hospital. Emma nodded but looked away, tears in her eyes as she clutched her stomach. The pain was terrible, and it wasn't easing up. The blood had stopped but still stained on her white dress and it was a horrifying image to look at.

'Okay," Ruby said getting out of the car, rushing over to Emma's side and helping her up. "It's okay, honey. We're here. Everything is going to be fine." Ruby said, giving Emma's hand a squeeze. As they entered the hospital, Ruby grabbed a wheelchair for Emma, which she was grateful for, she was feeling very lightheaded. She shouted something at a nurse, Emma couldn't quite make it out. The nurse pointed her to a room where she could take Emma and handed Ruby a hospital gown for Emma to change into.

"Okay, change into this and Whale will be right in." Ruby promised, holding Emma's hand still. Emma nodded and thanked Ruby. She instructed her to call her parents and get Killian. Ruby nodded an ran off. Emma quickly changed out of her dress and into the gown. Laying down on the bed, her face contorting in pain, _Whale can't get here fast enough_, she thought to herself. It took about two more minutes for Whale to come rushing in.

"Emma, what happened?" he asked as he positioned her legs in the stirrups.

"I don't know, I was at the diner talking to Ruby and I started to bleed. I'd been having mild cramps but they got worse today."

"Okay, this isn't normal, obviously, so I'm going to do an internal ultrasound and see what's going on." he said, pulling out the wand rather than the scanner. He put some gel on it and gently slid it between her legs. All Emma wanted to hear was that the baby was fine.

"Okay. I see what's happening." Whale said, examining the screen with focus. Emma looked at the screen and back at him.

"Mind telling me?" she growled. She was still in pain and she still didn't know if her baby was okay or not.

"The baby is fine. See? You can see the heart beating. She's got a good strong heartbeat. The pain you were experiencing was a cyst on your uterus that burst. Obviously, it's painful. It caused some blood flow, but didn't hurt the baby. In fact," Whale said, pointing to the baby, which was now clearly a little person developing, "She's very strong. Very healthy. Perfect size for this stage in the pregnancy. I'm going to give you a shot of painkillers to numb you, once we have you settled in a room. We'll keep you overnight for observations. Now that the cyst is burst, we can't do much. It doesn't appear you have any more." Whale said, removing the wand writing some information down on his clipboard.

"So you managed to see it's a girl?"

"Yep. Congratulations." he said smiling. "I'm sorry it was under unfortunate circumstances."

Helping her up, Emma sat down in the wheelchair and was taken to a room where she could rest. Whale put the IV into her arm and the pain lowered to a sting. Putting her hands on her stomach, she smiled to herself, envisioning her perfect little daughter who would be with them soon.

"Emma!"

Mary-Margaret came rushing in with David following. Mary Margaret flew to Emma's side immediately.

"Emma, what happened?" her mother demanded as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"I was at the diner and I had bad cramps and started to bleed. I thought I was having a miscarriage." Emma explained, quickly taking note of David's and Mary-Margaret's faces, she promptly continued  
"I didn't. Still pregnant." she assured her worried parents, patting her belly.

"Then what did happen?" David asked, taking a seat next to his wife. "Where's Killian?"

"I had a cyst on my uterus and it burst. The baby is fine though. Whale says she's in perfect health. As for Killian, I'm not sure. I sent Ruby to find him."

"Well, thank goodness the both of you are okay," Mary-Margaret smiled, resting her face on Emma's head. "Did you say she?" Emma smiled and nodded. Mary-Margaret looked over to her husband, who was beaming.

"How wonderful! A little girl!" Mary-Margaret smiled as she put her hand on Emma's belly.

"Where's Henry?"

"We dropped him off at Granny's, with James and called Regina. We didn't want to bring him if it was bad, didn't want him to worry. Looks like he'll be happy though. He won the bet"

"What bet?" Emma asked.

"He and Killian bet on the gender of the baby. Henry bet it would be a girl and Killian thought it was a boy."

"What did they bet for?" Emma asked, almost afraid of what Henry won. She hoped it wasn't driving privileges. David was about to reply when Killian came bursting in.

"Emma, are you alright?" he demands, running to her side, his face etched with concern. Mary-Margaret and David departed, both kissing Emma on the forehead before going to collect the boys. Killian pulled up a chair next to Emma's bed.

"What the bloody hell happened? I was out at the docks when all of a bloody sudden, Ruby comes running to me, barking at me to go to the hospital."

"We're fine." she said, taking his hand into hers and putting it on her belly. The baby was kicking as soon as he began to speak. He smiled at the confirmation that the baby was alright.

"I had a cyst on my uterus. It burst and hurt like hell," she said, grimacing at the pain, which was reduced to a throbbing ache thanks to the painkillers. "It burst and there's nothing much we can do about it. But, the baby is fine. And she's very happy her daddy is here, but she is kicking the hell outta me."

"She? Are we just assuming or..?" he said, giving her a brilliantly white, handsome smile. Emma nodded her head.

"A little pirate princess." They shared a small, wonderfully loving kiss, his hand still on her belly, her hand on his.

"When can you leave, love?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then, I will arrange for Henry to either stay with your parents or Regina and Robin. I shall stay here with you, my love." he says, lifting her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

–

The next morning when they arrived back home, it was around eight in the morning, it was dark outside due to the stormy weather and all Emma wanted to do was fall into bed. Trudging up the stairs, Killian following, she departed into her closet for a moment before coming out in her nightgown, ready for bed. She laid down and pulled the red bedspread around her and motioned for her husband to join her. Neither had gotten much sleep last night. Emma was restless, the baby not only using her bladder as a trampoline but she still felt stabbing pains and the painkillers could only do so much at the dosage she was allowed.

Throwing his shirt off, he joined her in bed, her cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest. She sighed contently and shut her eyes. They weren't closed for more than a minute before she heard the door opening Henry shouting "We're home!"

We?

"Who's we?" Emma said. Killian looked as confused as she did until a small white puppy with a pink collar and blue eyes appeared in the room, nudging the door open with it's snout. Killian looked away, scratching his ear as he often did when he was nervous.

"Why is there a dog in our house?"

"About that, love..."

"Killian said I could get a dog if the baby was a girl! I won the bet." Henry said as he entered the room. Emma looked at the small puppy. It was all white.

"Where did you get it?"

"I got her from Archie. Pongo and Perdy had puppies a few weeks ago."

"I'm not an expert, but dalmatians have spots, do they not?" Killian questioned.

"She's a little different. Her name is Oddball." Henry smiled picking her up and putting her on the bed.

"I never agreed to a dog." Emma said, a little irked that no one mentioned this to her before. Killian avoided her accusatory eye contact.

The puppy waddled up to Emma, sniffing everything she could before climbing on Killian's chest and sniffing both of their faces. Her little black nose touched Emma's, making her smile. Oddball then licked her nose and Emma was sold.

"Fine. You win." Henry looked at Killian victoriously.

"Told you I'd win."

"Alright, now, you have to keep an eye on her. She's your responsibility."

Henry nodded vigorously and scooped the puppy up in his arms and running out of the room, shutting the door.

"A dog? Really?"

"I could've taken him driving." he reminded her. Emma rolled her eyes, remembering her father's questionable decision. She put her head back onto his chest, him resting his cheek on her head and they drifted off peacefully into sleep.

**Yes. I'm a jerk for leaving that kind of ending on the last chapter. Does the cuteness make up for it? A little disney thrown in there, 101 Dalmatians style. Oddball wasn't Pongo and Perdy's puppy but she was one their pup's puppy. I tweaked it a bit. Don't judge the Disney nerd in me for knowing this. Review?**


	8. Author's Note

Okay, so I messed up. In one chapter I stated that Emma and Killian weren't married and then in another I did. I blame this on me writing these chapters at night and usually not finishing until the morning because I procrastinate. This was my bad, I feel stupid for allowing that to happen. I think I'll settle this as Emma calls Killian her husband and etc, because they basically are married, just unofficially. That's my bad and a reader pointed that out and I suck, haha. But you know, it gives me something else to write ;)


	9. Chapter 8

"I can't believe I'll have one of those in a few weeks." Emma murmured, looking at her young brother in her mother's arms. He was in her lap, happily flipping through a baby book Mary-Margaret smiled at her daughter, who was glowing in her pregnancy "She'll be a little bit different than James." It would only be twelve more weeks before she gave birth to her daughter and Emma was feeling the pressure set in at this point. The men were upstairs, all taking part in building the furniture, the women were outside on the porch of Emma and Killian's home. They watched happily as Roland and Henry played with Oddball, who was experiencing the beach for the first time, running from the waves as they approached her feet and yipping playfully at the two boys laughing.

"Momma, down!" James demanded, wishing to go play with the other boys. James was at the point where he could walk quite well and he enjoyed to play with the big boys. Mary-Margaret appeased her son and lifted him off of her lap.

Emma, Mary-Margaret, Regina and Belle were all enjoying watching the boys play. Henry kept a good eye on them anytime he needed to. "Practice." he said. Roland also helped James up when he fell down, encouraging the younger boy to try and catch the puppy, causing James to waddles towards the white puppy as fast as his little legs could take him. Roland saw Regina smiling at him and ran over to her, taking off his little beanie and walking up to Emma.

"Is the baby awake?" he inquired. Roland was so curious about the baby and always wanted to be around James when he was small. Another baby made him happy as he could be.

"She is. She's kicking a lot. Do you want to feel?" Emma asked the boy. He nodded happily and Emma scooped him up into her lap, pulling up the purple sweater she was wearing just a little bit.

"You can see her move a little." Mary-Margaret pointed out from her daughter's side. Emma took Roland's little hand and put it on the point where the baby was kicking energetically.

"Wow." he whispered. "Gina! I think you should have a baby!" he shouted, causing Regina to choke on her coffee. Belle sitting opposite Regina, patted her back and looked to the equally amused Mary-Margaret and Emma.

"Roland, uhm. Uh, go to Henry." Regina stuttered. The little boy did what he was told and rejoined Henry and James. Regina looked at the other women who were staring at her. Pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear and smoothing out the royal blue, tight, dress she was in she cleared her throat.

"What does it feel like?" she asked quietly. Emma looked at the other woman, her eyebrows arched. She never assumed Regina had a need to have a child of her own, but then again, Emma wasn't good at telling what Regina was ever thinking.

"Being pregnant?"

"Yes." she said, looking down, uncomfortably. Belle looked at Regina, with an understanding look.

"Please, tell us. I've wondered myself." Belle admitted, wringing her hands.

"It's beautiful." Mary-Margaret said. "I've never felt as proud of something as when I was pregnant. I never felt as happy as I did when I held my babies for the first time." rubbing Emma's arm.

Emma nodded in agreement. "It's different for me. When I was pregnant with Henry," Emma started, looking off at her son playing happily with her brother and Roland, "I was in jail. I had been abandoned. Again." Tears began welling in her eyes. Mary-Margaret leaned over closer to Emma.

"Neal left me. I was scared and alone. I wanted to keep Henry, but I couldn't. I gave him away just like I thought I had been given away." her voice cracking.

"But now, I'm so happy. But I'm also afraid, because... Because I didn't raise Henry. I don't know how to raise a baby. I didn't have anyone to raise me. I only have fake memories of raising Henry. What if I let her down? What if I'm not a good mother?" she chocked. Mary-Margaret grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Emma, you are the most devoted mother. You are a wonderful mother. You may not have raised Henry, but once he came back into your life, you fought like hell for him. You fought so hard for him, Emma. You changed your entire life for him. You believed because of him. This little baby," Mary-Margaret said, placing her hand on her daughter's stomach, "Is going to be so loved. So happy, and you'll be such a wonderful mother to her, just like you are to Henry."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Mary-Margaret smiled, now holding Emma's face.

"Well, if it helps," Regina piped up, "A bad mother would've left once they'd met me and my schemes, but you were determined to fight me. That is more than a decent mother... Especially coming from someone who had an dreadful mother."

Belle nodded in agreement and Emma managed to calm down, reassurance flooding her heart. They watched the boys play, Henry and James still playing at the water's edge while Roland and Oddball ran into the house, he happily chasing the puppy.

"Love, I've got quite the surprise for you!" Killian called as he bounded down the stairs followed by David, Robin, and Gold, who grudgingly came at the pleading of Belle and Henry. While he was much less anti-social than he used to be, these gatherings got to be tiring.

Emma got up, still watching the boys play at the water's edge, now a tad nervous at seeing James tumbling so close to the waves, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, two hands rubbing her belly, noting on the shocked faces of everyone, she wiggled, not expecting who was holding her.

Killian. He had two hands. No hook in sight.

"Your hook? Hand? What?" Emma stuttered, shocked by this sudden change.

"No thanks needed. Think of it as a baby gift." Gold said with a wave of his hand. "You can't change diapers with a hook, dearie. Or hold an infant. Every father deserves to hold their child." Emma looked at Gold, obviously remembering Neal. Her heart warmed and broke at the same time for the man who may have been sadistic in his past, but moved heaven and hell to get back to his boy.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." Emma said, sincerely. Killian still had to arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on her head, one hand intertwined with hers, the other feeling the steady kick of their daughter. She could feel a smile on his face. Emma looked over towards Belle, who had tears in her eyes as she got up and walked over to Gold, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That was a very big thing to do, Rumple. That took a lot of heart. Neal would be proud." Belle whispered to him, kissing him a kiss and holding his cheek. Henry came up and was carrying James who was now tired up the steps onto the porch.

"Whoa." he said, noticing Killian's newly reattached hand.

"Aye, lad. Thank your grandfather for it." Henry looked over to Gold, and gave him a smile that reminded him all too much of his Bae. Not too soon after that, Roland came skipping in carrying a spotted Oddball in his arms.

"Roland," Robin said, leaning down to his son's level, his brow furrowed in confusion, "What did you do to the puppy?"

"I gave her spots like her mommy and daddy have!" Roland announced cheerfully. He had taken a marker and filled the snow white puppy up with spots that she should've gained on her own by this point. All the adults laughed. Henry, however, thinking he'd have to give the puppy, who didn't really like baths, a good soak, groaned.

"Don't worry Henry," Regina said, placing a loving hand on his shoulder, "I've got this." With a snap of her fingers, Oddball was perfectly clean, not a faux spot in sight.

"Alright mates, I do appreciate the help today, but now it is time for Emma to see the end product of our day's work." Killian said with a wink as he led Emma up the stairs. He led her into the room they decided would be the baby's room. It was to the left of their own and had a beautiful alcove that had a large window, and Emma just imagined being wrapped up in Killian's arms, the baby held close to her chest as they watched the ocean.

Opening the door, Emma was amazed by the room. It was painted a beautiful shade of pale lavender and the crib in the center of the room was pure white with light purple lining and bedding. The faces of the crib had very royal cushioning on it, centered with gold buttons. A little white dresser with matching golden knobs pushed against the wall, daintily hanging above it was an intricate white mirror. The alcove was lined with purple pillows and a pale blue rocking chair in the corner. The shelves were lined with toys and little books, courtesy of Belle. The room was heavenly. Her mouth hung open.

"I can't take all of the credit, your mother did a great deal of the shopping for the little princess." Emma smiled at him and then noticed hanging over the crib was the mobile was was supposed to be hers. Unicorns faintly moved as she touched them.

"This is... Perfect." she whispered, smiling with tears brimming in her eyes once again. The hormones didn't help the feeling of pure bliss she was feeling at the moment.

"Nothing but the best, love." Killian muttered softly, kissing her head.

A few hours later, Emma found herself in the most relaxing thing any pregnant woman could have: a warm bath. She wasn't alone, Killian behind her, her back resting on his chest. The water lapped at her protruding belly, which both of his hands rested on.

"She's finally gone to sleep." Emma said, angling her head to look at him.

"Little lass is already like her dad, comfortable in the water."

"Soon she'll be here."

"Not soon enough, love." he said as he kissed her. It was a long, loving kiss, deep and tender, just like the one they had shared after their time travel adventure. He even played with a curl of her hair. She sank back against him, and just enjoyed the moment. Emma Swan had a home. Emma Swan had a family. Emma Swan couldn't be happier.

**AN: How great was that finale? AMAZZZING. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Really fluffy! I'm overwhelmed by the amount of follows this thing had gotten, I know my writing really isn't that good, but with each review/fav/follow I get, you guys make me happy. Thank you all so much! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
